Spiderman Oneshots
by SlashPrincess15
Summary: Just a place for me to post all my Spiderman (but let's be honest: Parksborn) drabbles/one-shots. Warnings are at the start of each chapter.
1. Cure

**CROSS POSTING FROM AO3. IF YOU WANT ALL MY PARKSBORN WRITING PLEASE GO TO AO3 USERNAME: RAHSAX OR SLASHPRINCESS15**

**Here is the series of one-shots/drabbles I've been talking about on tumblr so much. I'll add more tags to this as various additional things with each drabble (eg. Superfamily, Omega!verse, etc.) so if it's in the tags it'll be in at least one of the drabbles but probably not all (unless it's Parksborn, then it's probalbly in all of them).**

**If you want to send me prompts, send them to my fanfiction tumblr: slashprincess15 or just put them in the comments, whatever I will fill them if and when I get the chance.**

**Other then that I hope you enjoy~**

**I'd call this one-shot bittersweet, it's not a happy one but it's them moving towards something happier. I can write happy stuff, I swear! **

**Warning: Alcohol and drug use mentioned (this is one of headcannon Harry's components so it's probably going to show up a lot, I shall still warn at the start of every chapter that has it, but heads up) **

Peter held Harry close to his chest as the blond sobbed. A strange role-reversal from their relationship as children.

He could feel how much weaker the body had become – illness and addiction taking its toll.

But that was soon to be over, or at least some of it was. They had found a cure.

It had taken years, going through Peter's father's research, figuring out what exactly had happened to make the spiders work in the first case and then repeating the experiment using Harry's DNA instead. They were lucky in the fact that they had access to one of the best medical research companies in the world and the ability to call Gwen up whenever they were stuck to get a fresh perspective on the issue.

Still it had been long and hard work, torturous for both knowing that every day they spend without it was a day Harry was closer to death – his body gradually fading more and more to the illness.

They had succeeded though, and soon Harry would be well again. Or at least well from the admitted Osborn curse. Peter suspects addiction is another, lesser talked about curse that haunts the family.

Harry's mum had died from on overdose. His father appeared to be abusing prescription meds to keep the symptoms of the sickness as hidden as he could.

Harry's weapon of choice seemed to be alcohol. Peter suspected that his boyfriend also had a stash of illicit drugs hidden somewhere for his worst days but he had no real evidence he could find.

Peter had first tried to stop him but as the months passed of not finding the cure Harry's need for something to settle his nerves had grown and eventually the fights grew so large that Peter was scared Harry would lock him out of his life and then he'd never see his lover again.

So he had allowed him his habits but tried to keep it within reason.

But they'd found the cure now, now they could work on the addiction and Peter would be there for him, like he was there for Peter when they were kids.

"Peter?" Harry muttered between broken sobs.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Thank you, thank you so much-" Harry moved his head from where it was buried in Peter's chest to look up at the brunette.

"It's nothing," Peter replied. All the pain would be over soon.


	2. Labor

**... yeah there's Superfamily... yeah there's mpreg. This thing is basically just a guilty pleasure for me all wrapped up into one. So enjoy. **

**Well this was my old preferred version of a Mpreg!verse or Omega!verse, but then I decided that Harry makes a slightly better Omega / pregnant person then Peter so it's switched. Still can make a damn good argument for it being Peter though. **

**Still, shameless guilty pleasure pretty early in these drabbles. I'm not saying there's gonna' be more soon, but there will defiantly be more eventually. **

"Harry!" Peter managed to sound excited to see the blonde. Harry was sure if their places were swapped he would be more likely to want to kill the person who put him into that position. Being eight hours into labor didn't appear to be a particularly pleasant experience.

Tony was glaring at him from his spot by Peter's side, Steve just looked relieved. Harry was sure as the hours passed even Captain America would have started to lose hope about him showing up.

"Hey Pete, sorry I'm late – I swear the bastards who decided a company meeting was more important than the birth of my child are going to get fired," he knows it isn't the best apology, but it seemed to make Tony's glare turn into an understanding look.

"It's okay, you're here now," Peter shrugs and it just kills Harry because the fact that Peter hasn't even bothered to quip at him means he's tired.

"How you doing?" Harry asked, as he moves to take Tony's spot and Peter's hand.

"Fine, tired, was kind of thinking of having a nap to kill some time," Peter replied shrugging.

"Sorry for disturbing you then," Harry said which earned him smile.

"Nah, its fine now I can just start thinking of creative ways to make you pay for the pain you're putting me through aloud – I'm thinking starting with kicking you of the bed. Oh, and you can look after the baby for the first month – at least!" Peter replied, smile still on his face.

Harry noticed that Steve and Tony were leaving the room out of the corner of his eye, likely to go get food. He had a feeling they hadn't left Peter's side since they found out about him going into labour.

"Fair enough, I guess I'll just have to tell the board the reason I'm so tired is because my lover has forced me to sleep on the lounge even though he is living in my house at the moment and I've been answering the cries of my infant all night, I'm sure they'd love that."

"Are you threatening me Harry?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Pete," Harry leant over to kiss his smiling lover.

"Good, because I might just take middle-name rights off you yet."

"Please we both know it wouldn't matter who picked that name, it'd still end up the same."

Peter gave a hum in agreement and Harry adjusted them both so they were comfortable for what would likely be a long afternoon and night.


	3. Wakeup Call

**Cliché Peter leaves Harry to go save city one-shot is cliché. **

"Pete, where're you going?" Harry tiredly asked as he felt his lover moving out of the bed.

"Something came up, gotta' go," Peter replied as he rushed around the room, likely to get dressed.

"Spiderman?"

"Not much else would need me at 2am in the morning. I don't have a company that sometimes has crises in the middle of the night."

"Sometimes my company requires your attention," Harry replied, opening his eyes to watch as Peter wrestled with his suit clearly not yet in full control of his body.

"Even then, it's Spiderman that needs to go sort out whatever new monster it's accidently created."

Harry merely hummed in agreement. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Shouldn't be too long – it's not something too big, just a new super villain attacking part of the city."

"That's probably something most people consider 'big' Peter," Harry said dryly as his boyfriend came over to give him a kiss.

"I know, now go back to sleep – I'm sorry about waking you up in the first place."

"Its fine, I'd rather wake up when you leave and know where you're going then in an empty bed with no idea if you're risking your life or just had to go to the bathroom."

"So you want me to wake you every time I go crime fighting in the middle of the night?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I do enjoy the make up sex for the fact you worry me half to death when I know you're out fighting crime with no help in the middle of the night," Harry said smirking.

Peter let out a laugh before kissing his boyfriend again, "Love you Harry."

"Love you too Peter, now go save the city," Peter gave a half-bow before putting his mask on and jumping out the window – shooting his web so his swung from the next building to go fight whatever Super villain menace was currently attack.

Harry lay back down, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep until Peter had returned but he wasn't yet awake enough to work on anything for the company. He'd get up once the worry grew to an unavoidable level in five minutes time.


	4. Child

**I swear I was going to space this shameless guilty pleasure out a bit more but RvW commented on the original with a wish for me to continue the verse, and who am I to disagree with what a person wants? (especially when it's in line with my own). **

**Two things: one, I read a fic somewhere that said Peter's enhanced healing meant it was really hard to give him anaesthetic, I have decided that to be my headcannon now; and two, this verse will probably not hit Omega!verse territory (that verse may end up existing, but it's not this one) but male pregnancy is common in this verse... for whatever reason you feel like making up I haven't really put much thinking into it... except for male births are more painful/dangerous/etc. then female ones. **

Peter felt horrible. He knew childbirth wasn't going to be the most pleasant experience of his life but he had expected it to be at least marginally better then crime fighting was. Apparently he was wrong, it was marginally worse than crime fighting was.

He could barely remember what had happened after he had given birth to his... daughter? He was sure they told him it was a girl, but he wasn't entirely sure if that was a true memory or something he had conjured up in the pain. He would ask whoever visited him first.

He was tempted to try and fall back into the sleep he had been in since giving birth. At least then he wouldn't feel the pain much anymore.

"You awake yet Pete?" Harry's voice stopped him from even attempting his plan.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Peter murmured forcing himself to open his eyes to the bright fluorescent hospital lights. "Just you?"

"Just me, Steve and Tony have gone to get something to eat, and the doctors are still checking over her – we really should have figured out what we were going to call her before she was born," Harry said and Peter gave him a tired smile.

"We tried, remember? Neither of us could decide on a first name we were sure on."

"That's right, we decided we were going to decide on a name after we saw her, didn't we?"

"So you figured one out yet?" Peter asked.

"Figured I should let you see her first," Harry replied with a grin.

"Harry-" Peter went to sit up to protest but the shot of pain through his back and legs stopped him.

"Don't get up Pete, doctor's said you'd be in pain for a while and your body burns through any pain meds they could give you too fast."

"This sucks," Peter grumbled as he shifted slightly to get a more comfortable position in the bed.

"Looks like it," Harry said, earning him a weak glare from his lover.

"So, what are we going to refer to her as before we decide on a name? We can't just keep calling her 'she' or 'the baby'," Peter asked.

"We could always use her middle name."

"Middle name?"

"Yeah, the one name both of us was sure about, May, May Parker-"

"Osborn," Peter tried to correct.

"Parker, Peter, she is getting your last name," Harry said in a tone that allowed for no argument.

Peter knew there was no point fighting the point, he would lose and he was too sore and tired to argue with Harry at the moment. He would save his annoyance for later.

"And anyway, we can always give the next one my last name, after I marry you," Harry said, his tone joking.

"Who said anything about another one!?" Peter jokingly snapped in reply.

"Oh come on Peter, I know how much you love kids, you're not going to stop at one! And anyway I noticed you didn't argue the marriage part. Wanna' get married Pete?" Harry teased.

"Idiot, I was waiting for you to propose."

"Shit, I guess I better go out and get you a damned good engagement ring then?" Harry asked, standing up as if you leave.

"Don't leave me! Wait until Tony and Steve return so I can have some company why you go ring shopping!"

"Fine, fine," Harry said in mock-aspiration, sitting back down and gently holding the hand Peter had resting on the hospital bed.

"Love you Harry," Peter said, honestly returning to his voice.

"Yeah, I love you too Peter."


	5. Morning After

**Warning for this chapter: dubious intoxicated consent, like objectively as the author I know they were consenting but in the context of the story it's... problematic**

**Other than that this is just another 'they found the cure YAY' fic... I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot of them **

Harry wakes up feeling sore. Not a bad sore likes the ones he experienced during some of the worst days suffering from his family's curse. It was more like the sore he got from going out partying all night and trying to get the paparazzi to notice him in the hopes that he'll get some reaction from his father – but it's not like that either.

It's the kind of sore from a good, rough fuck. So similar to all those nights when he went out and found some guy he wouldn't even bother learning the name to take home and let fuck him.

The arm tightening around his waist as Peter shifted closer in his sleep reminded him that this wasn't some one-night stand he could forget about in the morning.

He felt the memories of the night before slowly settling back into his brain.

The excitement from having found a cure that worked. The celebratory drinks with Peter in the privacy of his office. The drunken ride home with the two of them sharing sloppy kisses they had yet to realize they needed. The attempts at making it up the stairs while suddenly finding they couldn't keep their hands from each other.

Peter holding him against the bedroom wall using those _stupid, wonderful, perfect_, powers of his as they were joined for the first time. The gasps and moans once they finally found the bed and had a chance to properly explore each other's bodies. The two other times they fucked that night, Harry letting out weak moans as Peter thrust in deep.

Peter moving his tired body so they were cuddled together as they feel asleep.

Harry let out a light groan as he attempted to shift his hips, he had a feeling they were covered in handprint sized bruises. He was glad he hadn't taken the cure first chance he had the night before – his healing would have removed all the evidence on his body by the morning.

He would have to get up eventually, both to face the board and administer the cure but for at least another hour he was going to enjoy the other warm body in bed with him. Shifting gingerly to avoid too strong of a pain he moved closer to Peter's warmth before drifting back to sleep.

He would deal with the repercussions of this once both Peter and he were awake enough to have a decent conversation until then he was just going to enjoy feeling truly loved for once in his life.


End file.
